


U + Ur Hand & Ascot

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [8]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Ejaculate, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: A simple piece of old clothing can be enough for a little frog.
Relationships: Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar/Sprig Plantar
Series: Lily Pads in Lakes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558144
Kudos: 2





	U + Ur Hand & Ascot

“Hey, Sprig?”  
  
The child looked up at Hop Pop, who held something in his hands. One of his eyebrows raised up out of curiosity as to what it was. He didn’t ask right away, though, he waited to see if he was going to bring it up.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Hop Pop cleared his throat before answering. “I know you don’t like ascots like your old man,” he held his hand out, “but do you want it, Sprig?”  
  
Sprig looked at the ascot he held in his hand. It was apricot with magenta stripes, a combination he didn’t think would work well together yet it did, and it seemed to be smaller than all of his other ascots. He could only guess that it shrunk somehow. Ascots weren’t something he’d normally wear, not exactly his style honestly, and he didn’t get the appeal of them. Aside from that, he might be able to find some other use for it even if it wasn’t clear to him yet.  
  
He looked up to his grandfather, who was waiting for his answer. Without looking away from him, Sprig took it from his hand, feeling its smooth, silky texture.  
  
“I won’t wear it, but…” He looked at the ascot in his hand. “I guess I could keep it.”  
  
A smile showed up on Hop Pop’s face. “Thanks.”  
  
He pulled Sprig into a hug. It was a firm hug, but Sprig hugged him back regardless. He supposed it was one ascot he didn’t want to get rid of if he had to take a guess, but either way he could feel the appreciation from the hug. After a few seconds he pulled away, planting his lips onto Hop Pop’s. The two frogs closed their eyes, getting more into their passionate kiss.  
  
At that point, he got an idea on exactly what he was gonna do with it, albeit it was gonna have to wait until  _ way _ later that day. The ends of his lips curled up into a smirk as a result. He almost wanted to mentally give himself a pat on the back, even if it wasn’t a brilliant nor original idea he thought of.  
  
It wasn’t gonna go to waste by collecting dust.

* * *

Sprig closed the door before grabbing the ascot.  
  
The pink frog climbed into his bed. He took his black shorts off and kicked them away from his bed. His body turned to his side as he brought the ascot up to his face, covering his nostrils with his grandfather’s scent. Just smelling it and having it on his face like that was enough to turn him on. Sprig felt his heart pound against his chest. His head was overflowing with thoughts of Hop Pop fucking him in his ass as his hand went down to his dick, slowly stroking himself. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes.  
  
Sprig moaned while a smile was crawling up on his face. There was no way he could truly put it into words, aside from the simple explanation of Sprig wanting him so badly. He wanted him to overpower him and make him feel like he didn’t have any control as he kept him pinned down, destroying his inexperienced ass and body beyond repair. He started stroking his dick faster at that thought. His grip on the cloth tightened. The temperature of his body rose, so much so that if he got any hotter he would probably melt. Sprig moaned more and more in pleasure.  
  
Footsteps entered his line of hearing. If it was Hop Pop, Sprig didn’t care if he came in, in fact he was slightly hoping he’d come in and join him whether it was masturbating with him or it becoming full on sex. The thought of being caught only added more to his excitement. He felt a bit of pre-cum coming out of his dick. The pink frog started stroking slower; he didn’t want it to end so soon, not yet. His eyes opened and they shot to the door, keeping his sights on it in case it opened.   
  
Then Sprig put his whole hand on his face without letting go of the ascot. Nothing was able to go in or out of his nostrils aside from its scent, still wanting to smell that and only that. He started whispering Hop Pop’s name as if he was actually there right beside him touching his body. The frog’s hand went down from his dick to his balls and started playing with them.   
  
“ _ Oh, Hop Pop, fuck, _ ” he moaned, “ _ oh my Frog, fuck...! _ ”   
  
He began moving his hips back and forth, humping at a slow and steady rhythm. His eyes closed as he kept moaning. Ecstasy and pleasure ran through his veins as he alternated playing with his balls and stroking his dick. Sprig knew he could use his tongue so he wouldn’t have to keep moving his hand between the two, but he didn’t want to remove the ascot from his face. His toes curled in, imagining all of the sweet nothings Hop Pop could whisper to him as he held him close to his chest.   
  
The frog reached his climax as he panted and gasped. A load of cum shot out of his dick and fell down the side, getting on the wall he faced and dripped onto his bed. He stopped humping, but Sprig pumped himself to see if any more came out, and a bit more did. Removing the ascot from his face, he licked the cum that got on his hand off as much as he could. Sprig saw how much was actually on the wall, only to turn onto his back and look away as a response. He could get that cleaned up in the morning whenever he woke up.   
  
He couldn’t tell if someone was still at the door, he was too into his masturbation to tell, but he couldn’t care either way for the time being.   
  
The boy closed his eyes for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, not knowing how shit works with guys: oh how about I write some masturbation shit, surely that'll go well  
> Me, afterwards: ...I dunno if I actually succeeded but I might as well put it up before I fuck it up possibly worse


End file.
